


The softest Cushion

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Certain Things are just not negotiable due to their perfection.And since they follow a Human need, why taking it from the Hunters?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Shorties but Goldies





	The softest Cushion

**Author's Note:**

> Nope native no Beta...( still looking for one though ^^!)
> 
> This is just another very short, damn cozy one but sometimes this is necessary.  
> So have fun, or find distraction..., or don't, it is left to you.  
> *wave* ^^P

The softest Cushion SPN FF

Sam sighed, snuggling his head further into the soft warmth not even caring to open his eyes. He should have been up for hours but the last Case had exhausted him, them actually, and the tall dark haired hadn’t slept that well in a very long time…  
He sighed once more, his body relaxing as he decided to stay a little longer in the comfort of his bed, for once not feeling stressed, unsteady and restless in it.

***

Dean grunted in displease as he turned and with it lost a bit of the comfy blanket he had wrapped himself in.  
Although still not really awake the Hunter started moving a bit more coordinated as he was pulling forcefully at the warm Fabric to have it back in place again.  
In his foggy and still dream heavy mind Dean had already decided that Sam could deal with today’s business, and that he would stay in bed for what it was worth after he had finally had something like a refreshing, regenerating Sleep after Weeks of nothing more than unsatisfying naps…

***

Castiel calmly watched the Winchesters rest, he didn’t mind staying as long as needed after they had just slumped down on him in the kitchen.  
But the Angel did flinch a bit as Dean pulled at the longer flight feathers, bending them to make himself more comfortable again. And Castiel did hiss subdued as Sam clawed into the softer down feathers of his, starting slightly to tug at them…

Humans were such fragile Creatures the Angel thought, relaxing in his position, leaned at the head board, and one of the Brothers on each side…, convoluted in his wings.

End…


End file.
